


Baguette

by flawedamythyst



Series: Balloons and Buttons [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing 221Bs for my Twitter followers. This one is for Jenrjones's prompt of Baguette.</p>
<p>The boys reach the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baguette

“Right, of course,” said John, wondering if that was really the case, or if Sherlock just hadn't been invited to any.

He heaved aside another armful of balloons, they shuffled forward, and at last John could see the window. “We're there,” he said.

Sherlock let out a long breath. “Thank god. Let's get out of here and then never speak of this again. No blogging about it.”

John looked out the window. “Ah, it might not be that easy.”

Sherlock raised his head and craned over John's shoulder to look out as well. The window didn't lead outside, but into yet another room. This one had a checkered floor, and each square had a different picture on it.

“It must be better than this hell,” said Sherlock, and he pulled the window open and ducked through, pushing John aside as he did so. With all the balloons around them, John didn't fell far, but it was still annoying to be reminded of just how Sherlock viewed him. Useful on occasion but once he'd done his task, he could just be tossed aside.

John followed Sherlock through the window with a sigh, hoping they weren't about to spend the day trapped in this place. Apart from anything else, he hadn't eaten since yesterday evening, and that had only been a tuna baguette.


End file.
